


The Fourteenth Doctor

by Romance_My_Chemical



Series: The Fourteenth Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: 16 year old doctor, F/F, F/M, Gen, High School, M/M, Other, a teen doctor?, teenage doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: The Doctor looks at his body. He is a he, at least this once, and he's happy about that. He can tell he's a little on the shorter side, because he's standing, and his eyes are closer to the ground. He touches his face with freckled hands, his skin is soft and thin and without wrinkles. Evidently, he's younger. But not at the same time. He looks up at the girl in front of him, her eyes shocked."Do you happen to have a mirror?" he asks. The voice that used to be a woman's is now a young boy's. Maybe. He doesn't know many human children.The girl is gone now, hopefully to grab a mirror. Maybe she went to grab her parents. He did just crash onto a nicely trimmed lawn.She runs back out of the rather large house- it appears to be almost as big as the TARDIS- and hands him a rather small mirror that collapses.He looks carefully at his face first. The mirror is so small he can only see one feature at a time. First he looks at his eyes, which are a bright green, then his pale skin and freckled cheeks. He snorts, because honestly, freckles and pale skin? And lastly, his hair.He takes a deep breath, then spots short, red hair.He lets out a yell, that sends the girl jumping in shock.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Fourteenth Doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638619
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor is running around the TARDIS, trying to stop the red flashing and the loud noises that she's making. If she doesn't get her to stop soon, they're going to crash. 

It is rather hard, running around with such a bad injury. Maybe stopping somewhere would be possible. But somehow, she thinks that regenerating is the choice to go with. Maybe it's the intuition of a Time Lord. Or maybe that of a woman. She doesn't know, she's never been a woman before this. 

The lights and noises stop, and she breathes a sigh of relief, but it's short lived as she feels the TARDIS hit the ground, and she, in turn, is sent to the ground, her head hitting the floor. 

~~~~

The Doctor wakes up some time later, her head throbbing. She groans, but the sound stops her in her tracks. That is definitely not a woman's voice.

Standing, the Doctor stumbles to the door, and opens it, coming face to face with a girl. The Doctor glances around, and mentally sighs at the sight of a not destroyed TARDIS. 

The Doctor looks at his body. He is a he, at least this once, and he's happy about that. He can tell he's a little on the shorter side, because he's standing, and his eyes are closer to the ground. He touches his face with freckled hands, his skin is soft and thin and without wrinkles. Evidently, he's younger. But not at the same time. He looks up at the girl in front of him, her eyes shocked. 

"Do you happen to have a mirror?" he asks. The voice that used to be a woman's is now a young boy's. Maybe. He doesn't know many human children. 

The girl is gone now, hopefully to grab a mirror. Maybe she went to grab her parents. He did just crash onto a nicely trimmed lawn. 

She runs back out of the rather large house- it appears to be almost as big as the TARDIS- and hands him a rather small mirror that collapses. 

He looks carefully at his face first. The mirror is so small he can only see one feature at a time. First he looks at his eyes, which are a bright green, then his pale skin and freckled cheeks. He snorts, because honestly, freckles and pale skin? And lastly, his hair. 

He takes a deep breath, then spots short, red hair. 

He lets out a yell, that sends the girl jumping in shock. 

He grins up at her, because she is noticeably taller, but her face is scared.

He relaxes his face, then clears his throat.

"Hello." His voice is young, and he knows that this body is young too.

"H-hi," she stutters out, her voice shaky.


	2. High... school?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...You're my mom."

He's currently shoving his face full of food, food he knows will be burned off quickly, because according to the girl, he looks around sixteen, and what he knows about boys who are sixteen year old is very little, but he does know that they can eat people poor, and everything this girl is offering is wonderful. Forget throwing things away, this is all amazing!

He finally is starting to feel full after eating a full day's worth of food from the table in front of him. Hopefully he didn't, in fact, eat the poor girl out of house and home. 

A small smile makes its way onto his face, before it's replaced by a grimace. 

The Doctor looks up at the girl, his head tilted. 

Her face goes red, the color of a newly bloomed carnation. 

"Who are you?" He asks her, and then he smiles again, because he's _Irish_ , and _oh, this is wonderful._

And her face goes even more red, which is almost impossible at this point. The red contrast with her pink hair, and it looks slightly terrible for a moment before her skin goes back to being a very pale color, paler than his own skin, and he wonders minutely where he is, before his thoughts are replaced again with the wonder in which her eyes cause in his brain.

And, _oh, dear time lord,_ his brain is a mess. 

Her eyes are the color of an opal, and he wonders why they remind him so much of someone, before his brain is leaping to yet another thought, because _oh, those are Jack's eyes,_ and for a moment, the Doctor allows himself to grieve for his friends he's lost along the way, but then he's focusing on the smoothness of the skin of the girl in front of him, and how her skin has _no freckles._

The Doctor is trying to sort his thoughts when his brain, _stupid, stupid brain,_ finally recognizes that the girl is talking. 

"My name is Roselyn James, but everyone calls me Rose." Her voice is almost overbearingly American, but oh, _oh_ , she just said her name is _Rose._

Are teenage boys really this emotional, because now there are tears dripping from his eyes down his nose and into his hands. 

The girl puts her hands up, seemingly alarmed. Maybe teenage boys aren't supposed to cry?

"But you can call me Lyn! If you want to, that is. Maybe Rose is a touchy subject for you? My friends call me Lyn sometimes, and I guess you're my friend, because you're kind of in my house eating like you've never eaten before, and only friends really do that, but I don't even know your name, so..."

The girl, Lyn, trails off, and the Doctor realizes now he should push away his feelings and greet her with a proper name.

So he clears his throat, and wipes away the wet from his face and onto the too big trousers he's wearing, and he's only now realizing that, _woah, this body is small, how did I eat so much?_

"I, uh, I'm the Doctor."

His voice cracks, and he cringes, and _ew._

Her eyes widen, and her face pales. 

"You're the _Doctor?"_

_Oh my time lord, why is she yelling?_

Then his eyes widen. "Wait, what?"

She's pointing at him and standing.

"You- _you're the Doctor?"_

_????????? whomst?_

"How- _how,_ do you know who I am?"

Lyn's eyes are wide as she stares at him, and she finally stutters out, "My name is Roselyn Amelia James. I was named after Rose Tyler and Amy Pond. You're my _mom._ "

The Doctor stops functioning for a moment, then he finally processes it all. 

_What the fuck?_


End file.
